Ancora
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: Starscream is in need of a frag and Soundwave is also but the underestimation of just how much charge is in Starscream's systems brings about a whole new level of trouble. With an overprotective, and carrying, Seeker on the loose; the Nemesis is in trouble. Sticky, Mpreg, Slight Amount of Swearing etc.


**I tried, I really did but I couldn't find that much to edit so apologies. I really can't write Plug and Play though but I did attempt. Anyway onto the story.**

**Warnings: Sticky, Mpreg, Yaoi, First Time Writing of Slash, Slightly OOC Characters**

**I hope this gets better by the next chapter**

**Chapter 1**

Starscream was rather uneasy. He had been stuck on bridge duty for the past couple of solar cycles with Soundwave watching over him like a hawk. It was bad enough that Megatron had ordered him to be stuck on bridge duty no way off of the ship without getting permission, which he wasn't going to get at all. Even if it was just so he could go flying. With new watchdog, there was no sneaking off. It was mainly to make sure that he didn't try anything. Not that he would dare to with the warlord in such a bad mood. Anything he tried, no matter how small or trivial would probably end with his offlining.

Grumbling, he turned around. Right into Soundwave who was standing directly behind him, so close that his visor was mere inches away. Starscream jumped in shock and quickly regained his posture before asking, "Is there something I can help you with Soundwave?"

When the silent mech didn't reply, Starscream rolled his optics and went back to watching the drones, without actually watching them. He had too many things on his mind. Making sure that a bunch of drones did their jobs right was far from the most important. The main one being his desperate need to get some proper recharge, however that seemed like a very elusive dream. He hadn't been recharging at all for quite a while and his systems were suffering from it. Knock Out hadn't been able to tell him the cause yet.

Soundwave stared at the Seeker for a short while, not sure if he was making the right decision. After Starscream was assigned to the bridge he became an object of interest to Soundwave. There was very little entertainment on the bridge at the best of times so it only made sense that Soundwave began to watch the very dramatic mech from behind his visor. Two solar cycles ago the change had begun and Soundwave's reasons for watching Starscream changed.

Soundwave began to see every little detail of the Seeker. Such as how stunning his frame was. The slimness of his build and the gleam of his optics. The way his very expressive wings showed everything he was feeling even though he wasn't aware of it. After he had gotten the order to watch over Starscream, a small feeling had appeared in his spark chamber. Now it had escalated, not as far as to say love but rather it had caused a small desire to appear.

Despite the many orders to make his system stay completely professional there was still the problem that a small inkling of the thoughts still crept into his mind. He had made the decision that it was best to act on this. He wouldn't say it was a feeling, a true one anyway, but it was a desire that caused a very strong reaction in him. As such, it was best to get rid of such a desire before it made him do something extremely drastic.

With a gesture, Soundwave ordered all of the Vehicons to leave the bridge. The Nemesis had strong defense system that would warn them of approaching danger if there was any. Soundwave walked up behind Starscream who was so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed the drones being ordered to leave or that he was now staring at an empty seat. He tapped the Seeker on the shoulder which seemed to snap him back to reality.

"Yes Soundwave. Wait, where have all the drones disappeared to?"

Soundwave said nothing, obviously, but ran his servo along one of Starscream's wings. The Seeker jumped backwards in shock. Soundwave had never so much as brushed him by accident, let alone run his claws over Starscream's incredibly sensitive appendages. Soundwave didn't seem to notice the uneasiness in Starscream's field and moved closer, repeating his previous action.

Starscream yelped this time and pulled away again. He backed into the computers and stared with slightly scared red optics, "Soundwave, what do you think you're doing?"

Starscream tried to shuffle along the computers but Soundwave wasn't going to let him get away and placed one servo firmly on his chassis, not letting him move any further away.

"Soundwave! I'm warning you to stay away."

Soundwave relaxed his servo so that it wasn't pressing down so powerfully against the chassis but did begin to slowly stroke across the metal covering Starscream's spark. Starscream's field was flaring out with a mixture of shock, confusion and slight arousal. Soundwave was sure that Starscream was just shocked and not really against his advances but he wasn't sure, so he didn't try anything. His field was sending out comfortable wave to try and calm the nervous Seeker.

As the stroking continued, Starscream found himself relaxing into the touch. It was strangely soothing. Soundwave noticed the change straight away but didn't want to ruin it by moving. Other than his servo he was practically a statue. The silent movements went on for quite a while before Soundwave let his servo drift up to Starscream's wing and began to stroke the sensitive appendage. Starscream hardly noticed the shift of the servo but he did notice when his wing was stimulated gently.

Starscream's processer told him he should resist but his body didn't want it to stop. Megatron hadn't even spared him a look since their arrival on the organic planet, not that he minded. They weren't bondmates or anything like that but they had gotten together rather. It was Starscream's only source of interfacing since joining the Decepticons so put basically he was in desperate need of a frag. He was very picky when it came to his partners, especially if they weren't from Vos, though he supposed Soundwave wasn't that bad.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to react. His servos reached out cautiously, digits running over Soundwave's chassis softly. The movements were nervous and unsure but Soundwave was happy that the Seeker was actually accepting him. The light brush of Starscream's digits was calming and pleasing. To Soundwave who had been wondering what it would feel like for quite a while, it was rather nice. Soundwave moved closer and was happy when Starscream didn't try to move away but seemed content with the proximity.

After a few nanokliks, Starscream grew bolder and his movements became more apparent. He stepped closer to Soundwave and his claws were more forceful as they scraped over Soundwave's body. Soundwave, happy with this, shifted his attention from Starscream's wing to the rest of his body but tried not to do anything that might spook the Seeker. He knew that Starscream didn't get around much; unlike many others on the ship. He was used to Megatron being the one that fulfilled all of his needs although with the warlord ignoring him, he obviously had quite a bit of charge in his systems.

They were interrupted by Megatron's voice demanding to know why all of the Vehicons were not at their stations. Knowing that he would come inside the room soon, they jumped apart. Soundwave resumed his post but didn't move his optics off of Starscream. It was sometimes very useful to have a visor. Soon enough the warlord marched inside, raging up a storm. Luckily Soundwave had a pretty convincing explanation.

Megatron had the worst timing ever. After his interruption Soundwave hadn't been able to get anywhere close to Starscream without said Seeker making up something and darting away. It was exceptionally frustrating. They saw each other constantly on the bridge and Starscream was getting more uneasy every time he looked at the silent mech.

Starscream was really shaken about the whole affair. Megatron was his only partner in quite a while but he probably wouldn't care if he was with another mech. It took a lot to get him worked up and as the vorns passed it became more and more clear the warlord was growing tired of him. Yet he was kept around and their interfacing was less frequently until it got to the point where they only interfaced as a way to get excess charge out of their systems.

He didn't know if he viewed Soundwave in that way at all. Even though it was most likely going to be a once off thing, he still needed to feel some form of attraction before he interfaced. Soundwave was very intimidating, nobody on the ship would disagree with that. The way that he somehow knew everything that went on was highly disconcerting. Not to mention the fact that he could hack into anybody's systems and turn them into a puppet with those tentacles of his.

Everything was going against him it seemed. The drones weren't doing their jobs properly, his wash rack was spraying him with what felt like liquid ice, he was woken up the previous night by falling off of his berth, the charge in his systems was reaching high levels and he had kicked his ped several times. It was easy to say that it just wasn't his day. Thank Primus he was off duty early.

Soundwave had a different idea though and that idea was the reason that he was waiting in the shadows by Starscream's quarters and waiting for the Seeker to show up. It wasn't long before a very annoyed Starscream trudged down the halls. He typed in the code and walked inside; Soundwave following close on his heels. Flicking on the lights, Starscream headed towards his berth before noticing a reflection in the metal. He spun around in shock, yelping slightly when he saw the silent mech behind him.

"Soundwave! What are you doing in here?"

He got no reply but instead the mech slunk forward, moving like a cat until he was almost right on top of the Seeker. Starscream had nowhere to go. His berth was preventing him from backing away and Soundwave had him cornered. A small flicker danced across Soundwave's visor, so quickly that Starscream almost missed it. Then a pair of servos were massaging his wings. The movements were slightly more intense than they had been before and Starscream's systems reacted. His vocalizer made a highly embarrassing sound at the pleasuring sensation.

Within the shutter of an optic Starscream found himself lying on his berth, Soundwave straddling his waist. Starscream froze when a chirp escaped him. Either Soundwave didn't notice or he didn't care, as he ignored the noise and continued to work on Starscream's wings. It was satisfying to see the Seeker squirming below him, making such strange but somehow cute noises. Soundwave might have flawless patience but it was wearing thin and he could barely stop himself from moving onto different things.

Starscream was the one that started to move things further. His servos found their way onto Soundwave's chassis and though the movements were slightly clumsy, as he tried to not get distracted by the pleasurable sensations coming through his wings, it still elected a response.

One of Soundwave's servos continued to stroke the quivering wings while the other dug into multiple seams, tweaking wires and drawing more noises out of Starscream. The only difference was that now the noises weren't little chirps and coos but held back moans. Soundwave shivered when Starscream's claw found its way to one of his extremely sensitive sensor nodes. Pleasure shot through his sensornet and he dug his digits deeper into Starscream's seams. This earned a slight whimper from said Seeker.

Starscream tensed when he felt digits scrape over his interface panel. The touch was barely there but tingles still ran across his interfacing equipment. Soundwave noticed this immediately and, albeit grudgingly, moved his servo away. Making the Seeker uncomfortable wasn't his intention and despite the heat pooling beneath his own panel, he decided that opening it would startle the other. A few astroseconds after he was the one to freeze as a servo drifted over his heated frame and went lower.

In his processer, Starscream knew that this wasn't going to be an interface with feelings. They both just needed a good frag and that was it however he couldn't help but feel rather shaky that it wasn't going to end well. He could feel something is his spark that was warning him. While these thoughts may be there, Starscream had to admit that he was getting hotter with each passing moment and he couldn't help himself.

Soundwave's visor flickered slightly and he ran his digits over Starscream's panel again, this time slightly harder. He was rewarded by the Seeker shifting into the touch. He could tell that Starscream wanted something but as he wasn't sure what, he kept doing what he was doing. Eventually digging his digits into the seams around Starscream's panel. A static noise came from the Seeker's vocalizer, indicating that he was getting severely aroused.

It was truly a mystery and even though his processer was spitting static at him, all Starscream could wonder was what it would be like to kiss Soundwave. Even though there was no visible area with the exception of Soundwave's visor. His interface panel snapped open on its own baring his heated equipment to the emotionless mech. He gasped loudly when a servo traced along the rim of his valve and he moaned when a digit slipped inside.

Soundwave was desperately trying to not to lose control and ravage Starscream. He wanted to just take the Seeker wildly until he overloaded. He didn't want to admit it but Starscream's noises were making his cooling fans strain. If the heat of the plating and the whirring of fans coming from below him was anything to go by, Starscream was in the same situation. Slipping another digit inside the hot valve, he began to move slightly in and out.

Starscream panted and squirmed beneath Soundwave, attempting to hold back his heady moans but not managing. His hips bucked up on their own accord. He wanted Soundwave to take him already but his vocalizer wouldn't form proper words. It was taking far too long to get his valve prepped he couldn't help but feel that he was being teased. His body shook even more when Soundwave's free servo gently caressed his spike before moving up to stroke his wings once more. The combined ministrations were amazing but it wasn't enough.

When a third digit began to stretch him, Starscream could barely take it anymore. He was getting closer to the edge. Soundwave sensed this and pulled his digits away, watching as the lubricant trickled off of them. A small part of him wanted to know what the fluid would taste like but as heated as he was, he wasn't about to take his visor off. The small unhappy keen coming from Starscream made his interfacing panel pop open.

Starscream's optics flickered back online when he felt a weight settled on top of his chassis. Soundwave looked down at him in question and got a shaky nod in return. A soft gasp escaped Starscream and his servos clawed at the berth. His valve hadn't been stretched in so long and even though he did love rough interface, it felt like heaven to have such gentle movements. Soundwave waited for a moment, watching Starscream's face contort in pleasure as his valve was stimulated.

A slow, steady rhythm started and Starscream's vents hitched. He moaned softly and dug his servos deeper into the berth. Although he was fine with the pace, he was extremely sensitive from not interfacing for so long and he needed more. The Seeker wrapped his legs around Soundwave's waist as a signal and luckily Soundwave got the hint.

The pace picked up and Starscream groaned deeply. His optics were beginning to haze over from lust and he ground against Soundwave with every thrust. Soundwave began recording the image he was seeing. Starscream writing beneath him in ecstasy, trying to match Soundwave's pace. It was slightly disjointed at first but they settled into a rhythm. Starscream's servos had somehow found their way around Soundwave's back and were digging into the metal.

Soundwave began to go faster as they both neared overload. The soft, slick heat of Starscream's valve was beginning to clench around his spike. Starscream bucked when he got closer to his peak and groaned deeply when he felt Soundwave pound into him harder. Starscream was the first to go over the edge, living up to his name as his vision went white and he thrashed beneath the other mech. Pleasure tore through his frame.

The rippling, silky valve clenching around his spike was enough to send Soundwave into overload as well although he didn't show it. His visor flashed slightly and a small shiver ran up his spinal strut. As soon as he came out of his overload, he pulled out of Starscream and lay down on the berth besides him.

Once Soundwave knew that he would be able to walk normally to his quarters he closed his panel and left the room, glancing back at the Seeker who had already fallen into recharge. They both had needed that but what neither of them knew was just how much Starscream had needed it. The energy had been building up for awfully long and it had to be released.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**


End file.
